The Goodbye We Never Said
by N. G. Grey
Summary: Até o mais sujo, mais proibido amor pode ser o mais terno. SLASH. One shot.


Notas/Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, eu não lucro com nada. Slash e incesto, leia por próprio risco e prazer =D

* * *

Eu o olhava, estirado na cama. Sempre dormia mais do que eu, por isso começamos a fazer em seu quarto. Seria menos estranho se meus pais chegassem em casa e o encontrassem dormindo, melado e nú em sua própria cama.

Por sorte ou questões anatômicas – não tenho muita certeza – agora já não saia mais sangue. Começara aos meus treze anos, férias de fim de ano, quando o penetrei pela primeira vez. Ele teve de morder o lençol para que nossos pais não o ouvissem. Era um frio começo de madrugada, véspera de Natal, se me lembro bem.

Ele chegara em minha cama com a desculpa de que estava com frio, que seus cobertores – todos eles – não o esquentavam. Na hora percebi o que realmente queria. Com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, o esquentei, e mais que isso, o fodi com toda a força e virilidade que meus treze anos permitiam. Sangrara tanto que levamos horas para limpar. Por sorte – sim, a sorte que vem interferindo _ás vezes_ em nossas vidas – nossos pais não acordaram, e nunca nem mesmo imaginaram tal fato.

Em Hogwarts, nunca tivemos tempo ou oportunidade de nos encontrar. Tive de simplesmente me satisfazer com as putas que a escola tinha a oferecer. Mas nenhuma garota era tão boa quanto Regulus, nenhuma me deixava deleitado como ele sabia fazer.

Tínhamos assim, somente as férias para saciar o desejo de nossos corpos juntos, a necessidade de sentir os músculos suados em contato, sedentos pelo quente e pegajoso sêmem que nos cobria por inteiro. Agora, já com dezesseis anos, tenho me estressado com meus pais mais do que o normal, e sinto que vou embora a qualquer momento. A verdade é que ainda não fui por causa dele, pois tenho, infelizmente, o receio de nunca mais sentir o gosto de seus beijos, a textura de sua pele em minha ávida boca...

"_Sirius_?"

Ouvi sua rouca voz me chamar da cama. Me aproximei e me deitei sobre ele, beijando seu pescoço. Tirei minha calça, a única peça de roupa que eu vestia. Senti suas delicadas mãos me puxarem para mais perto, pedindo por mais.

Agarrei seu quadril, ainda situado embaixo de mim e o empurrei para cima. Quase devorando seu magro e pálido abdômem, mordendo-o e chupando mais vezes que o normal. Várias marcas vermelhas que denunciavam meus dentes se espalharam por seu corpo.

Gemidos, respiração ofegante e palavras obscenas e desconexas era tudo o que eu ouvia. Quando cheguei a sua virilha, separei suas já bambas pernas, e comecei a chupá-lo. Gemidos mais altos e mais profundos deixavam sua boca, misturados com abafados gritinhos de prazer. Seu membro tinia de tão duro dentro de minha boca. O gosto de sua ereção já formada se antecipava em minha boca. Era de longeo melhor gosto que senti em toda minha vida. Não era normal. _Nada_ ali estava sendo normal. Engoli a morna e deliciosa semente de meu irmão que jorrava em minha boca, e senti a minha se aproximando.

Esperei até que ele terminasse. Suas pernas mais trêmulas do que nunca. Ele gemia enquanto ainda gozava. Seu rosto, contorcido de prazer, estava diferente, como se fosse a melhor gozada que tivesse dado na vida. - Mal sabíamos que seria sua última, pelo menos comigo.

Delicadamente segurando-o de lado, o virei e o fiz ficar de joelhos. Me levantei da cama, peguei uma gravata jogada a esmo do lado do armário e amarrei suas mãos. Ele me olhava, confuso, enquanto apertava cada vez mais forte seus pulsos contra a cabeceira da cama.

Subi rapidamente no colchão e o abracei por trás, também de joelhos. Mordi seu pescoço e arranhei suas costas, ouvindo gritinhos abafados de dor. Colei meu corpo no dele, meu pênis roçando em suas costas. Puxei seu quadril e dei um ardido tapa. Pude ouvir seu grito rouco ecoar em toda a casa. Dei mais um tapa e o preensei violentamente contra a parede. Ouvi um baque, e uma expressão abafada de dor entrou em meus ouvidos. Puxei seus cabelos e o virei para mim. Seu braço ficou estendido dolorosamente enquanto eu invadia sua boca com minha ansiosa língua, e senti o gosto de sangue.

_Ah, o sangue... Tão delicioso..._

O soltei e voltei a virá-lo. Afastei suas pernas e o penetrei. Mais um grito rouco ecoou pela casa, e o estoquei novamente. Ele arfava como eu nunca vira antes, e eu o fodia com uma violência nunca antes por mim aplicada. Ele sussurrava palavras: "Pare... Sirius, pare, _por favor_... Te imploro...", mas eu não parava. Seu clamor para que a dor cessasse só me excitava mais, só me deixava ávido por mais.

Ouví-lo gemer meu nome quase me levou ao ápice, mas ainda não era hora. Parei por um instante, conseguia sentir meu coração bater em meu peito. Me apoiei em suas costas, procurando seus ouvidos, e sussurrei algo: "Você gosta, não gosta? Diga-me, você _adora_... adora ser fodido assim, adora ser deflorado por mim, adora sentir a dor que te causo..." Eu estava completamente fora de mim, e em respota, ouvi a rouca voz de meu querido irmão:

"Sirius... eu... _sim_... Sirius..."

E o resto foram gemidos que não consegui identificar. Me postei novamente para pentrá-lo, e tenho certeza de que vi algo como a claridade vinda de fora refletir na madeira da cama, mas não me importei. Nada me importava – _Nada_ era normal.

Já havia segurado a goza por tempo demais, nem imagino como consegui me aguentar até aqui. O empurrei novamente contra a parede, e o estoquei novamente. Em questão de segundos após ter violado-o mais uma vez, ejaculei em seu interior, e arfando, gemendo, me apoiei em suas costas novamente.

Nossas respirações alteradas me enchiam os ouvidos, o cheiro de sexo que já preenchia o quarto se intensificou, e eu ouvi uma voz que odiava chamar meu nome atrás de mim, postado á porta. Ainda com a visão borrada pelo suor que caía em minha testa, me virei, sem sair de dentro de Regulus, que também olhou por cima dos ombros, mesmo que com dificuldade.

E lá estavam, meu odiado pai e a vaca da minha mãe.

Seus olhos transpassavam ódio e terror. Fiquei aterrorizado com a cena, e me desvencilhei de meu irmão. Ele abaixou a cabeça e se pôs a tirar as mãos amarradas pela gravata. Logo que estava livre, esfregou os punhos, marcados quase a sangue.

Uma lágrima brilhou nos olhos de minha mãe, e eu desabei na cama. Me sentei em cima de minhas pernas, e observei minha mãe limpar o sangue que caía do queixo de meu irmão até seu torso marcado por meus dentes. Meu pai ainda parado à porta, avançava, e ineperadamente, me deu um tapa no rosto. Ele ardia mais do que qualquer coisa que poderia ter me atingido.

"Pegue suas coisas. Você vai embora dessa casa, seu _monstro_."

Era sua voz, em mais completo ódio. Sorri descaradamente. Levei outro tapa, e me levantei da cama. Eu estava todo melado, mas coloquei minha calça. Ouvia a voz de minha mãe dizer: "Regulus, meu querido, o que ele fez com você? O que _ele_ fez com você?", e meu irmão nada respondia, e nem poderia. Não tinha moral nem voz – que eu prejudicara deveras, fazendo-o gritar tanto – para falar qualquer coisa. Fui até meu quarto, sob o olhar de raiva de meu pai, e arrumei minhas coisas. Me limpei e coloquei roupas melhores, em menos de surpeendentes cinco minutos.

Logo eu já estava parado à porta da frente, pronto para partir. Meus pais estavam na sala, não queríam me ver ir embora. Nunca os vira tão nervosos, e imaginava o rancor que guardariam de mim. Em um movimento inesperado, puxei meu irmão para perto, e lhe dei o mais quente e apaixonado beijo que um dia provaria. Ele não lutou, nem se desvencilhou: eu o soltara, para sempre. Agora eu iria para algum lugar onde as memórias de noites frias que se tornaram quentes em sua companhia me atormentariam pelo resto de minha vida. - Qualquer lugar.

O adeus foi pior do que o tapa, foi pior do que a realidade de que nunca mais poderia tocá-lo, fora puramente _o adeus que nunca dissemos_.


End file.
